The fugitive
by dracogirly
Summary: Draco Malfoy is thrown in prison. What happens when only Harry Potter believes in his innocence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"I tell you, I'm innocent!", yelled Draco against the aurors who took him.

"Of course, and You know who was a man who loved muggles", said the head auror.

Draco made a noise of frustration. The aurors still held him so he couldn't escape.

"Did you really thought you could get away with this? You are just as arrogant as your father, and we all know what happened to him", said the head auror smiling.

Draco shook his head. This could not be happening to him. What did he do wrong that this happened to him. The ministry must have made a mistake.

Draco had chosen to be neutral through the war. But many people still thought he had helped the deatheaters. It didn't help that after the downcoming of Voldemort his father was exposed as one of the head deatheaters and was given the dementors kiss.

Draco got the Malfoy fortune and worked later as a director of several companies. He was a succesfull businessman and now this happened to him.

The aurors apperated together with Draco to a building nearby the ministry, wich was used as a prison until the proces.

The aurors pushed Draco the cell in.

"This is going to be your temporary living until after the proces. That happens when you can't stay of other people!", said the headauror.

"What! You can't mean this! How am I going to be able to lead my businesses", said Draco angry.

"That will be te latest thing I shall worry about at the moment, Malfoy", said the headauror while he walked away and left Draco alone in his cell.

Draco sat down in a corner of his cell. He really didn't know what he had done wrong. In the past he wasn't always the nicest and he had also done some things with the dark arts. But lately he lived a peacefull living and followed the rules.

Suddenly he heard footsteps going to his cell. He looked up and saw a person standing by his cell. When he looked a bit closer he saw that it was Harry Potter.

"Potter, what are you doing here?", said Draco angry. "Are you just here to entertain yourself by my cell? Because if that is the case, you can better leave again."

"Well, well, still as nice as you used to be I hear", said Harrry.

"Well Potter, you would be the same if you would be trown in prison without a reason."

"What do you mean with without a reason? Don't you remeber what you've done?", said Harry suprised.

"No, probably not, or I would have told you, now wouldn't I", said Draco.

"You should say that you will remember it when you raped someone."

"What!", said Draco while he looked at Harry not quite believing it. "I've raped no one!"

"That's strange because the victim said it was you."

Draco looked at Harry.

"And who, please tell me, must it be who I've raped?"

"Ginny Weasley", answered Harry.

Draco started laughing as soons as he heard here name. Harry looked at him curious.

"You think it's funny?", he asked.

"Oh, please Potter. Do you really think that I would rape someone. I can get anyone I want. And I defenitly do not want Ginny Weasley. I mean, come an. You can't be serious about that."

Draco looked at Harry and saw that Harry kept looking serious.

"You are serious?", said Draco, more as an conclusion then a question.

Harry nodded.

"I did not have sex with Ginny Weasley. Do you really think that I would want to sleep with Weasley's little sister. You guys are nuts. Although that's not something that's new."

Harry looked once again at Draco. He didn't know what it was, but something in him said that he was telling the truth.

"So, what if, and I say if, what you are telling is the truth. Why would Ginny lie about something like that?"

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe she doesn't remeber who did it to here and wanted to blame me", said Draco who became angry once again.

"That doesn't sound as Ginny at all", said Harry.

"Well, since you seem to be the all knowing Potter, pleace pray tell me why she blames me."

"Maybe because you did rape her", said Harry.

"How many times do I have to say it. I didn't rape Ginny Weasley!"

"I believe you", said Harry silently.

"I mean... What?", said Draco who couldn't quite believe what he just heard.

"I said I believe you", said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll like my story. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. I don't live in a country where they speak English every day, but I will try not to make to many errors.

Is there maybe someone who wants to be my beta-reader? If you're interested please send me an e-mail (you can find my e-mail adress in my bio) or leave it in one of your reviews.

And now, on with the story...

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

Draco sat once again alone in his cell. After Potter told him that he believed him he left almost immediately. He didn't even got the chance to think why Potter left so soon, because as soon as he left some aurors came to his cell.

"Well Malfoy, how does it feel to sit here all alone in your cell", said one of the aurors smiling.

"What do you think?", said Draco.

The auror laught.

"Well, don't you worry. You'll be out here soon."

Draco looked at the auror with full suspicion. The auror continued.

"The trial will be tomorrow and after that you will be transfered to Azkaban."

"You all are very certain of you case, aren't you?", said Draco while he looked at the aurors. He realised that everybody already seemed to think that he was guilty.

"Well, why shouldn't we. The girl you raped, Ginny Weasley, has testified under Veritaserum and she told it was you who raped her. Than there's not much of a doubt, is there?", said the headauror smiling.

Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. This all just had to be a nightmare from which he would be waking up any second now. This just couldn't be true. He knew for sure that he didn't rape Ginny Weasley. But why did she say that even under Veritaserum. He just couldn't understand it.

"Goodnight Malfoy, enjoy it, as it will be the last night without the dementors", said the auror. Both aurors laughed and left Draco alone.

The next day Draco woke up because someone was talking to him. He looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from. He was still very sleepy, as he hadn't slept very well on the hard prison floor.

"Malfoy are you awake?"

Draco looked around and saw by his surprise Harry Potter standing before his cell.

"Potter?", he asked sleepy.

"Yes Malfoy, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter. I just wanted you to say that..."

But Harry wasn't able to finish his line as two aurors walked to Draco's cell. Harry left almost immediately which left Draco wondering if he was there at all or that he was just imagining it. He hadn't much time to think about it as the aurors started to speak to him.

"Malfoy are you ready for your trial?"

"Not really, I really could use a shower you now", Draco said sarcasticly.

"That won't be necessary Malfoy, I'm sure the dementors don't mind if you smell a bit."

The auror opened the cell and two aurors went in and grabbed him by his arms.

They took him to the courtroom where he was put in a chair across the judge.

"Mister Malfoy, you are accused of raping Ginny Weasley. What can you say for yourself?"

"I didn't do it", said Draco while he looked at the judge.

"Now Mister Malfoy, you don't need to lie anymore. Ginny Weasley has already testified under Veritaserum that it was you who raped her."

"I didn't do it!", yelled Draco once again.

"You can keep lying to yourself mister Malfoy, but we all know what happened. Therefore we continue with your punishment."

Draco looked up at the judge. This was going to be it.

"Mister Malfoy is found guilty. Therefore he will be sentenced for life and he'll be put away in Azkaban."

The aurors who stood still beside Draco grabbed him by his arms when he stood up.

"No!"

Everybody looked up to see Harry Potter standing and walking over to were Draco was. Several aurors walked to Harry but with a simple spell the all landed hard on the floor.

Harry grabbed Draco and made sure he wasn't to close with the aurors anymore. Before anyone could do anything about it they both vanished.

Harry had used a portkey to get them both away. That was why he wanted to talk to Draco. He wanted to tell him what he had planned, but when the aurors came it was impossible.

Both boys landed hard on the floor of a deserted muggle toilet at a railway station.

"I must say Potter, I never thought that you of all people would help me escape from the ministry. Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you do it?"

"Because I believe you didn't do it. Because, well, I know you're gay", said Harry while he didn't look Draco in the face.

"What! How?"

"I've seen you in those clubs."

"Ok, wait. If you've seen me in those clubs, that must mean you've been there. And if you've been there... Potter are you gay?"

Harry started slowly to turn red.

"Uhm.. No, no. I'm not gay. The only reason I've been there was for an assignment of the ministry."

"Sure", said Draco sarcasticly. "You're just as straight as the Weasel is gay."

"But Ron is married with Hermoine."

"Exactly, my point", said Draco smirking.

Harry decided to drop the subject.

"Malfoy, take of your cloak."

"What?" said Draco who looked very surprised. "I thought you just said you weren't gay but now you want me to strip here in front of you?"

"Only your cloak Malfoy. We're going to hide in the muggle world and if we're going to look like that we're going to attract unnecessary attention."

Harry had already taken his cloak of and wore muggle clothes under it. When he saw Draco he sighed. Even without his cloak he still looked like a wizard. He made a mental note to buy some clothes as soon as they were save. For now it had to do.

"What are you going to do with it?", asked Draco while he carefully folds his cloak up.

"I'm going to burn them", said Harry.

"What!", said Draco while he from shock dropped his cloak. "Do you know how expensive this cloak is? It's one of my favourites."

"Malfoy, we can't possibly take those cloaks with us while we are travelling. Besides, we don't need them in the muggle world."

"But.. But this is my favourite."

Draco tried to rescue his cloak. He didn't look forward to burning it.

"Malfoy, we're not going to take the cloaks with us. We're going to burn them and that's the end of it."

"Fine", said Draco angry while he gave his cloak to Harry.

Harry pulled the cloaks in an empty trash-can and took a matchbox from his pocket. He lighted the match and put in the trash-can.

"I can't believe you really are burning our cloaks", said Draco while he looked at the fire.

"Ow, come on Malfoy. It's not that we're going to need them in the muggle world. And this way we don't leave any traces either. You don't want to be found right?"

"Of course I don't want to be found, but this was my favourite cloak."

Harry sighed. It was going to be a very long day this way. The fire went out and Harry putted the trash-can back.

"Shall we?"

"I thought you would never ask. This toilet environment isn't very good for my skin and than all this smoke. Yes, I will be happy to leave."

Harry opened the door and beckoned Draco to follow. Both boys walked at the railway station and Harry bought two tickets.

"It's important that we leave the country as soon as possible. They're going to look for us and they will start in England", said Harry.

But Draco wasn't listening. He was looking at some people who walked by.

"Do all those people wear those strange clothes?"

Harry looked at the people but couldn't see anything strange.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just look at them, they look ridiculous."

Harry sighed. He really couldn't see anything strange at those people. The only one who looked strange in this muggle railway station was Draco.

"Malfoy, the look perfectly normal."

"Sure", said Draco unconvinced. "If I look normal, which is the case, it's impossible they look normal."

"Malfoy!" said Harry.

"What?"

"Well, you don't exactly look like a muggle."

"Of course not, who want to look like one of those?", said Draco.

Harry decided it was indeed going to be a very long day. He looked at his watch and saw that they had only 10 minutes to catch the train.

"Malfoy, we've got to hurry. The train leaves already in 10 minutes", said Harry.

"So? if we apparate there we will be there immediately. I mean, you've got my wand with you, haven't you?"

"Malfoy I don't have you're wand because we're not going to use it."

"Well it's now kind of impossible to use it, isn't it. Why haven't you taken my wand?"

"Like I already said, because we weren't going to use it. If one of us had used our wand the ministry would have found us in no time."

"I still don't like it", said Draco.

"Malfoy, if you're rather in Azkaban, it can be arranged."

"Of course not!"

"That's what I thought. Now stop complaining and start runing because we're going to miss our train."

"But a Malfoy never runs in public."

"And I bet a Malfoy never runs from the ministry either, but you're still doing that."

"Alright I'm coming."

Both boys ran to the train. The were just inside when the doors closed and the train started moving towards the coast.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. I still haven't found a beta. If someone wants to be my beta please contact me!

**Miss Lesley**: Here are some answers to your questions.  
1. Harry didn't had a job at the moment, because after the war he just wanted to relax a bit. When he heard however that they had Draco imprisoned he got curious and wanted to know if the accusations were true. Harry was still the saviour of the wizarding world and with that fame he could almost get anything he wanted, so seeing a prisoner could be arranged.

2/3. They didn't trust Draco and with his father exposed as one of the head deatheaters, they thought he must have served Voldemort also and wanted to give him the dementors kiss. However they couldn't prove he served Voldemort. So they were very happy with this chance to finally convict Draco and just wanted to convict him as soon as possible, a fair trail wasn't important.

5. The relations between Harry and the Weasleys aren't very good anymore. But you can read about that in chapter 4. Harry had to go with Draco because if they would found out he helped him escape he was going to be convicted for helping someone to escape.

**Inu-nane, strawberries and napkins, Alexandra **and** Miss Lesley**: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Draco and Harry sat in the train in silence for a while, just watching out of the window. Suddenly Draco turned to Harry.

"I don't understand it."

Puzzled Harry looked up at Draco.

"What?"

"Well, you're the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Saved Us All, Wonderboy,.."

"Yeah, I know who I am Malfoy", interrupted Harry irritated. "What's your point?"

"Why would you do something like this. Running from the ministry with a fugitive?"

Harry sighed. To be honest he didn't know it himself. All he knew was that he believed Draco and that he didn't want him innocent in Azkaban.

"Let's just say the ministry and I aren't the best friends."

Draco eyed him sceptically but didn't push the subject any further.

"So, where are we going?"

"The coast", said Harry without looking up.

"I thought you wanted to leave the country?"

"It's not exactly wanting Malfoy, but I don't have a choice now do I?", snapped Harry.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one who came to save me from the ministry, you could have left me there", said Draco. Although I'm grateful you didn't, he thought.

"Let's just drop the subject, shall we?", said Harry.

"All I asked was where we are going. I didn't know you would get angry", said Draco.

"Just drop it alright."

They both travelled in silence for a while again, both lost in their thoughts. The train stopped and Harry stood up.

"We're here Malfoy."

But Draco didn't move and stared silently out of the window.

"I said we were here", said Harry.

"Yeah, I heard you", said Draco without moving.

"Malfoy I know you must have never been in the muggle world. But if the train stops and you're at the right station you get out of the train."

"I knew that Potter, I'm not stupid." But he still didn't move.

"Alright Malfoy, what are you doing?", said Harry who started to get irritated with Draco's behaviour.

"Does that man looks familiar to you?", said Draco while he pointed at a man who leaned against a wall.

Harry looked but didn't recognize the man.

"No, why?"

"Just look at the man Potter. You've to look better."

Harry looked again but didn't see anything special.

"I don't see anything special Malfoy."

"Are your sure you don't need another pair of glasses?", said Draco irritated.

"My glasses are just fine Malfoy. There's just nothing special to see."

"Nothing special to see?", said Draco. "Look where his hands are Potter. Just look alright."

Harry sighed but did look again. That's when he saw it.

"But that's impossible", said Harry.

"What Potter? Didn't thought that they would go looking for us?"

The man they saw was holding his wand. The muggles who walked by would think he was just holding a stick, but Draco and Harry knew better than that.

"But how did they know we where here?", said Harry a bit panicked.

"They don't Potter. If they knew we where here the station would be filled with aurors. Now it's just one."

"So, how do we get passed him?", asked Harry.

The man was standing against a wall they just had to pass.

"Well, you're the one who was leading this escape. Why don't you think of something", said Draco.

"Fine, I will", said Harry while he sat back down in the train.

After five minutes of silence Draco found it long enough.

"So have you thought of anything already?"

"What's wrong Malfoy, getting impatient?"

"Of course not, a Malfoy is never impatient. I just get sick from sitting in this train."

"Why don't you leave then?"

"Haha, very funny Potter", said Draco in a voice that proved the opposite.

"Well, we have got to leave sometime, because the train isn't going to stay here forever. So, let's go!", said Harry while he was standing up again.

"You've got a plan than?", Draco asked.

"Of course", said Harry while he started to walk towards the doors of the train.

Draco also stood up and followed Harry.

"So what is it?", said Draco.

"What?", asked Harry.

"The plan you dumbass."

"Oh, we are just going to walk past him."

"That's the grand plan of the great Harry Potter. We're just going to walk past him?", asked Draco incredulous.

"Sure, why not?", said Harry.

"Potter have you lost your mind? I always knew you where stupid, but this really is the worst plan I've ever heard."

Harry wasn't listening and was opening the small bag he was carrying. He took out his invisibility cloak and Draco's jaw opened in awe.

"Potter, is that what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you're thinking Malfoy", said Harry while he saw with a satisfied smile Draco's awe.

"But how did you get it, these cloaks are terribly rare", said Draco while he slowly walked closer to touch the cloak.

"It was my father's cloak", said Harry while he closed his bag again. "I thought it might com in handy. So shall we?"

"You want us both to get under that cloak?", said Draco.

"Yes, or do you have a better plan? The cloak is big enough. I used to walk with even more people under it", said Harry.

"Let me guess. Weasley and Granger."

"Ron and Hermoine yes. So shall we go or did you want to stay on the train?"

"Let's go", said Draco while he went to stand behind Harry.

Harry started to put on the cloak.

"Uhm.. Malfoy, you have to move a bit closer."

"What! I'm already almost standing against you."

"Well, if you don't want the people to see a hand or foot floating in loose air, I suggest you move closer", said Harry.

"I thought you said three people fitted under this cloak", said Draco.

"Uhm, a few years ago it was possible", said Harry.

"Great", muttered Draco while he moved closer to Harry.

Slowly they moved past the street. Suddenly Harry stopped and Draco bumped hard into Harry.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy", whispered Harry.

"I would watch where I was gong if you didn't block my view with your gigantic back", said Draco angrily.

"Shut up, Malfoy", said Harry silently.

Harry started walking again so Draco quickly followed. When the were out of the station they walked to a quiet place where Harry took the cloak of. He silently folded he cloak up and did it back in his bag.

"So where are we going now", Draco asked.

"We're going to the mainland of Europe by boat", said Harry.

Draco swallowed. He didn't like going by boat at all. He always got sick on the boat. The boat trip in their first year when they went to Hogwarts was still fresh in his memory. If he already got sick from such a small distance, how was he going to survive such a long boat trip? He had to talk Potter out of it.

"Potter, wouldn't it be easier if we travelled further by train?", Draco asked.

"Malfoy, I really want to get out of the country. You already saw that man standing at this station, don't you think that the one train that actually leaves the country will be full of aurors? The same problem you will have if you go by airplane, the harbour however, is a lot more difficult to control. So the best chance to leave the country is if we're going by boat."

Draco heard Harry talk about an airplane and although he didn't had a clue about what it was, everything would be better than travelling by boat.

"But Potter, it's going to take forever if we're going to travel by boat", said Draco.

"So?", said Harry. "I'm not in a hurry and somehow I don't think you've got any important appointments either. The way you're talking I would almost say that you were scared."

Draco was startled about how true the words from Harry were. Of course he wasn't going to admit it. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of Harry.

"Where are you talking about Potter? Why would I be scared of a boat?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You were just trying so hard to change my decision."

"Are you sure you aren't the one who's scared here Potter?", said Draco.

"I'm positive", said Harry with a small smile.

Both boys walked to the harbour and Harry bought two tickets. When Draco saw the boat he sort of panicked. He really didn't want on that boat.

"Are you sure there isn't a faster way to come there?", asked Draco.

"I thought you weren't scared?", said Harry while he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, I ..", said Draco, but Harry interrupted him.

"Good, so let's get on the boat."

Harry walked on board and slowly Draco followed him. The boat wasn't even moving and already Draco began to feel sick. This really was going to be a very long trip for him. He saw Harry sitting on the deck and slowly walked towards him. By the time he arrived however, the seats next to Harry were already seated. To be honest, that suited him just fine. He didn't want Harry to see how sick he got on this boat.

Draco sat down a bit further opposite Harry. He was thinking how he was going to survive this boat trip and didn't notice it when someone sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Mike and you are?"

Draco looked up. Which stupid muggle dared to interrupt his thoughts?

Next to him sat a very good looking man.

Hmm, a shame he is a muggle, thought Draco while he looked him up and down.

"I'm Draco", answered Draco with a little smile.

While he said this he mentally slapped himself. Potter probably wouldn't want him to use his own name. But it was too late for that now, and hey, when did he ever listen to Potter?

"Draco, interesting name", said the man who had just introduced himself as Mike.

"Well thank you", said Draco with a polite smile.

He just wanted to say something to Mike when a shadow felt over him. When he looked up he saw Harry standing before him.

"Can I talk to you?", asked Harry while he looked at Draco.

"You're talking now aren't you?", said Draco.

"In private", said Harry while he looked at Mike sceptically.

Draco turned to Mike.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Draco stood up and Harry dragged him to the front of the boat where it was a bit quieter.

"What are you doing Malfoy?", said Harry.

"I'm standing here with you, why?"

"That's not what I meant", said Harry.

"Then what do you mean Potter?"

"You and that man", said Harry.

"We were talking Potter, just like you and I. So if that's all I would like to go back to Mike. Even that muggle is better company than you Potter", said Draco while he started walking back. He felt that the boat started moving and hoped that there wouldn't be to many waves.

"You didn't told him your name I hope", said Harry.

Draco stopped and turned around.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid."

"Good", said Harry. "I don't want you to talk to that man."

"What?", said Draco. "I will decide for myself to whom I talk to. You're not my mother Potter. You may act like her, but you definitely do not look like her."

And with those words Draco angrily walked back to where Mike sat. If he first wasn't planning to talk to Mike, this definitely has changed his mind. What was Potter thinking, ordering him around like that?

He sat down next to Mike and started talking to him. To his dismay the waves were quite big. He started to feel a bit nauseas. He tried to suppress it while he listened to Mike. From the corner of his eye he saw that Harry was watching him.

So Potter likes to watch, let's give him a show than, thought Draco meanly.

He turned his body fully to Mike and laught at something he said.

He started to feel more and more nauseas.

"Draco are you alright, you look a bit pale", said Mike.

Draco nodded because he was sure that as soon as he would open his mouth, he would start to puke. He hoped that Mike would just go on with his talking so that he didn't have to talk. He was lucky. Mike started to talk again about some stupid muggle game. But his problem still wasn't solved. He had to open his mouth eventually and preferably not here in front of Mike.

Suddenly Harry stood in front of him again with an angry look in his eyes.

I guess he didn't liked it that I was talking to Mike, thought Draco with a small smile.

"What are you doing?", said Harry.

Draco started to look around a bit panicked. He had to get away from them and soon, because he definitely was going to puke. Unfortunately Harry stood in front of his only escape route. He decided to take the chance and stood up to walk past Harry. Harry however, had other plans. He roughly grabbed Draco and turned him towards himself.

"Don't you walk away from me, I asked you something and I demand an answer", said Harry while he looked at Draco.

Draco couldn't hold it in any longer and without any warning he puked on Harry's clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is another chapter. I hope you will like it. Please leave a review!**Inu-nane** &** BADxLUCK** thanks for the reviews!  
Special thanks to **Moose on mars** who beta'd this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4.**

Draco looked shocked about what he just had done, but it was nothing compared with the look Harry wore. Harry recovered quickly and quickly walked to a nearby toilet. Draco saw Harry walking and decided to follow him, if only to see what damages he had done. Slowly he opened the door of the toilet. When he saw Harry he was very happy that looks weren't able to kill.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Coming to see what a great job you did to my clothes?" said Harry angrily.

"Well, actually..."

"What Malfoy? Don't tell me you came to apologise?" said Harry.

"Apologise for what Potter? I didn't do anything wrong. You was the one that just had to talk to me. I tried to walk away, but you didn't let me, remember?"

"Oh sure. So now it's my fault, is that what you are saying Malfoy?"

Draco wanted to say yes, but when he saw the murderous look in Harry's eyes he decided against it. If they wanted to stay away from the ministry, they could better work together. Harry, meanwhile, started to take of his shirt and trousers. When Draco saw this, his eyes widened.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"I'm taking of my clothes," said Harry, throwing his shirt on the floor.

He looked surprised when he saw the look on Draco's face.

"Did you honestly expect that I would wear the clothes after you puked on them?"

"Well yes," said Draco, not being able to look away from Harry. "I mean, did you plan to just walk outside like that, dressed in just a pair of boxers and your shoes?"

"Of course not," said Harry, who started to laugh at the idea. "You thought... I would..."

Harry wasn't able to formulate whole sentences through his laughter.

"Well, I'm glad that you are amusing yourself so much Potter, at least one of us is having fun. Do you care to tell me what is so funny?"

"You are," said Harry.

When he saw Draco's confused look, he continued, "Did you really think I would go out like this?"

Draco continued to look serious.

"Oh my god, you did."

When he saw Draco's serious face, he almost had another fit of laughter.

"Well, how did you want to go out then?" asked Draco.

"Under my invisibility cloak of course."

"Of course Potter, how stupid of me that I didn't think of that," said Draco sarcastically.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Harry, putting on his invisibility cloak.

Draco started to look around and didn't like it one bit. He couldn't see Harry.

"Looking for me Malfoy?"

He suddenly heard at his left side. Quickly Draco turned that way.

"And what are you going to do now Potter?"

"Following you of course," he heard at his right side.

"Great, just my luck," muttered Draco.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said lovely Potter. I'm going back to Mike, I take it you are joining me?"

Draco didn't got an answer but saw the door opening instead. He walked through it and started to walk towards Mike when another wave of nauseas hit him. Quickly he walked to the railing of the boat, in case he would puke again.

"Draco are you alright?"

When Draco looked up, he saw Mike standing next to him.

"Yeah, I just don't like travelling by boat very much."

"Where is your friend?"

"Who do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well, that man to whom you where talking to."

"Oh him," said Draco, "Actually, I'm glad he's not here at the moment."

Draco moved a bit closer to Mike.

"I think he has a crush on me, you know. The way he keeps looking at me and the way he always disturbs me when I'm talking to other people. Very disturbing really."

"Oh, so that's why he kept disturbing us," said Mike.

"Uh huh," said Draco while he nodded.

Harry was very tempted to say something about it, but of course with him being under his invisibility cloak, that wasn't possible. And it looked like Draco had only just began.

"It's very sad really. He's just like a stalker and follows me around everywhere. He's even been in therapy for it, but nothing seems to help."

Harry couldn't hear it on any longer. He had to stop Draco from saying this rubbish. He stepped hard on Draco's foot.

"Awww!", said Draco with a pained expression.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mike.

"No, I just bumped my foot," Draco said with a forced smile, while his eyes tried to find Harry.

When a big wave came up, Draco soon gave up looking for Harry, and he hung over the railing once again. Mike didn't find Draco vomiting a pretty sight, so he decided to leave him alone.

"Good luck. I'll hope, for your sake, that we will be there soon. It was nice meeting you, but I think I will go back to my seat now."

Mike started to walk away before Draco recovered enough to answer.

He didn't realise he would be alone with Harry again, until he heard Harry speak.

"I didn't know I've been in therapy."

"Well, if you haven't been you should be, Potter."

"Says the person who made up that I was stalking him."

"I haven't made that one up Potter. It looks like you are following me around under your invisibility cloak. Isn't that stalking?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry.

"What? Can't handle the truth, Potter?"

"No, you really have to shut up. People are staring at you because you are talking to thin air."

Draco immediately closed his mouth, and they travelled the rest of the way in silence. Draco didn't know if Harry was still next to him, and frankly he didn't care. He was glad when he finally saw some land. He started to feel sick again and couldn't wait to get from this boat. When the boat stopped in the harbor, he was one of the first off the boat. He started to look around for Potter, although he knew he couldn't see him. When someone grabbed him by the arm, he turned around quickly. He wanted to see who grabbed him, but when he looked he didn't see anyone.

"Ok, Potter, you've found me, where did you want to go now?" said Draco.

"Let's see if we can find a hotel."

"I would say I would follow you, but that's going to be a bit hard because I can't see you."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I will hold your hand so you don't get lost."

"Great!" said Draco sarcastically.

He had never been to the muggle world before, and when he saw all the traffic he couldn't help but be just a bit scared. Harry noticed that Draco was unusually quiet.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, can we just find a hotel or something. I'm tired from all this travelling."

"Alright, let's walk this way," said Harry, while he pulled Draco to one side of the street. There was a small hotel where the went in.

"Ok Malfoy, just get us a room with separated beds," said Harry, while he walked together with Draco to the reception.

For once Draco did what he was told, and he got the key to the room. They quickly walked to the room, and Draco opened the door. When Harry was sure the door was closed again, he took off his invisibility cloak.

"Finally! It was starting to get cold with only my boxers, shoes and invisibility cloak on," said Harry. Draco, meanwhile, inspected the small room and bathroom.

"Is this all?"

"What?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Just one room and a very small bathroom?"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Harry.

"It's very small, and it doesn't even have a good mirror. We haven't got separated rooms, and we..."

"What did you expect, a 5 star hotel?" interrupted Harry.

"Yes."

"And how long were you planning to escape? I haven't got that much money."

"No, but I have," said Draco.

"Yeah, and I can just see you going to Gringotts. You will be arrested before you even set foot in Diagon Alley."

"Hmpf," said Draco, "I'm going to shower."

Draco stood up and walked to the bathroom-door, which he locked. Harry sighed. The travelling had made him very tired and cold. He wanted to put some clothes on, but the only clothes he had were ruined by Draco. Tomorrow they had to buy some clothes.

He lay down on the bed and was waiting for Draco to come out of the shower, so he could start his shower. He had to wait for a long time, but finally after almost an hour Draco came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers.

Harry couldn't help but look at Draco when he walked in. When he realised what he was doing, Harry quickly looked away.

"It took you long enough to shower," said Harry.

"I just like to be clean, is there something wrong with that, Potter?"

"No, nothing," said Harry, standing up, "Well, I guess I uhm... I just going to shower now." Harry quickly opened the bathroom door.

"Oi, Potter, make it a quick shower", said Draco.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm just warning you, that's all."

Harry decided to ignore Draco and started his shower. He was under the water for about one minute, and the water turned very cold.

_Oh great, he used all the hot water_, Harry thought bitterly.

He made it a very quick shower and walked back in the room

"I told you it was going to be a quick shower," Draco said, smirking.

Harry gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything in return. He went to his bed an tried to get some sleep.

Draco watched Harry getting in his bed.

_I guess he didn't like the cold shower_, thought Draco with a small smile.

He was also very tired and decided, just like Harry, to get some sleep. He was just about to get to sleep when he heard noises. When he looked a bit closer, he could see Harry was having a nightmare. He sighed and decided to wake him up. He walked closer to Harry's bed and shook him roughly.

"Potter wake up!"

Harry sat upright in bed. He had gotten another nightmare. After the war he had a nightmare almost every night. Almost every night it was about the same thing. He was having his battle with Voldemort, and he wasn't looking at the fights surrounding him. Suddenly, he heard the Avada Kedavra curse, and it was coming towards him. Before it would hit him, Fred Weasley would jump in front of him, hitting Fred instead of him. Next thing he knew, Voldemort was suddenly in front of him, with a big sword in his hands. He was to shocked to move and knew for sure that he was going to die. Voldemort smiled his cruel smile and aimed the sword at his heart. Just before it would hit him, Charlie Weasley would push him out of the way and the sword would hit Charlie.

That's almost always the moment he wakes up, and although they wouldn't just say it to him, he knew the Weasley family held him responsible for the deads of Fred and Charlie. If only he had killed Voldemort earlier, then all those things wouldn't have happened.

Just after the war he still went very frequently to the Weasley's, but he started to feel less and less welcome. Finally, he just didn't go there at all. The only one to whom he still talked to was Ron.

It wasn't until then that he noticed Draco standing next to his bed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"You just kept screaming and talking in your sleep. I figured you must have had a nightmare. Normally, I couldn't care less, but all that screaming and talking kept me awake so I decided to wake you up," said Draco.

In truth he was actually kind of glad that the noises Harry made woke him up because he was also having a nightmare. At least, he hoped it was just a nightmare.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Malfoy, but you did your job. I'm awake now so you can go back to sleep. Are you happy now?"

"Very," said Draco walking back to his bed, "I need my beauty sleep after all."


End file.
